Emerald
by Sakionnelle
Summary: un ptit one shot qui n'a rien à voir avec le manga ou l'animé mais ki garde nos persos préférés.... je vous laisse le découvrir et j'attend vos commentaires


_Emerald_

Première partie

Dans ce one shot, Sakura et Syaoran n'ont pas de pouvoirs mais j'ai tout de même gardé kéro, dans le rôle de la petite peluche volante, ami de Sakura.

Elle se promenait sur les toits, féline, avec souplesse et agilité. Son corps parfaitement harmonieux ondulait avec légèret et délicatesse dans les airs. La jeune femme s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille et observa de son regard perçant la voiture qui s'éloignait de la grande demeure. D'un saut tout droit sorti des plus grandes figures artistiques de films, elle atterrit dans le vaste jardin et après avoir vérifiée de son regard félin les alentours, attrapa la corde accrochée à sa ceinture. Puis, à l'aide d'un grappin, monta sans peine sur le balcon du 1er étage. Plus silencieuse que le silence lui même, plus attentive que tout, elle crocheta la poignée de la porte fenêtre et s'introduisit d'un mouvement rapide à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse. Tout était calme, noir, aucune trace d'alarmes. La jeune femme quitta la pièce où elle avait atterrit et qui ressemblait fortement à une chambre pour sortir sur le couloir. Elle parcourait chaque recoin de sa nouvelle victime quand ses yeux de chats s'illuminèrent, un mince sourire se dessinant également sur le visage. Elle avança et ouvrit une porte qu'elle referma soigneusement derrière elle. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, on pouvait clairement distinguer un bureau, une armoire et............. ce qui semblait d'un coffre fort. La jeune femme s'approcha de celui-ci et d'un petit doigté délicat composa le code qui s'avéra être le bon puisque la porte blindée s'ouvrit sans difficulté. La voleuse s'empara du contenu, regarda sa montre, afficha un sourire en regardant la pièce puis s'éclipsa par la fenêtre de celle-ci dans un bruissement à peine perceptible aux alentours.

Un petit matin, dans un appartement de Tomoéda.

Kéro: Sakura!!!!

La jeune femme en question se pelotonna dans ses couvertures, ignorant les appels de son gardien.

Kéro: Sakura!! tu as cours dans une demi-heure!

Sakura: laisse moi dormir Kéro....

Kéro: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tu as un cours d' HISTOIRE!!!!!

Sakura(sursautant): Quoi?????

Kéro: Dépêche toi donc!

Sakura: Oh mon dieu! même à 19 ans j'oublie de me lever à l'heure....

Kéro(souriant): Je crois bien que tu ne changeras jamais....!!

Sakura(ironique): Oh mais je suis loin d'être la seule à ne pas changer mon petit Kéro!!! tu es toujours le même petit glouton....!!

Le gardien grogna de mécontentement et se retourna, boudeur.

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était prête mais à bout de souffle. Elle attrapa un beignet et quitta son appartement. Elle marchait regardant le trottoir en réfléchissant. Sakura Kinomoto était toujours aussi jolie et sa beauté n'avait fait qu'accroître avec le temps. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui arrivaient mi-dos, ondulant toujours de la même façon. Sa fine silhouette était très apprécié de la gente masculine mais ses yeux restaient son principal atout. Un regard à la fois tendre, dur, froid et mystérieux mais qui illuminaient la jeune fille de leur vert étincelant. Malgré cette popularité chez les hommes, Sakura n'avait trouvé aucun intérêt chez chacun de ses prétendants et on la surnommait: l'inaccessible.

La jeune japonaise arriva en courant à l'université et entra avec fracas dans le cours d'histoire, la sonnerie sonnant tout juste. Le professeur la dévisagea quelque peu furieux mais ne rajouta rien. Sakura alla s'installer près de Tomoyo et soupira de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur sa table.

Tomoyo(chuchotant): tu as eu chaud....

Sakura( chuchotant aussi): je ne te le fais pas dire...

Elle aurait bien discutées encore un peu mais elle dérangeait visiblement puisqu'une toux signe qu'elles n'étaient pas discrète se fit entendre. Sakura se retourna et soupira.

Sakura: ne me dit pas que les cours de Mr Binns t'intéressent encore Li???

Syaoran( froid): en effet ils m'intéressent encore... alors si tu pouvais cesser de piailler avec Daidouji, j'en serais des plus heureux....

Sakura ne répondit pas et se retourna. "mais quel abruti celui la" pensa t'elle. Syaoran Li était arrivé en même temps que Tomoyo et elle à l'université au début de l'année. Il avait fait ses précédentes études à Hong-Kong, sa ville d'origine. Sakura s'était toujours posé la question de savoir pourquoi il avait décidé de venir s'installer au Japon pour la fin de ses études. Elle ne lui parlait que très peu mais il faut dire que Syaoran n'était pas des garçons les plus bavards et encore des moins aimables malgré sa popularité déjà reconnue auprès des jeunes japonaises de la ville. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, des cheveux bruns se bataillant parfois sur son front, un physique d'athlète et un regard............un regard que Sakura n'était pas encore parvenue à définir... oui... impossible à définir serait le mot.

Le cour d'histoire était un vrai supplice pour Sakura. Le professeur ne l'appréciait guère du à ces retards répétitifs et les cours étaient d'un ennui total (Ne vous y trompez pas, moi j'adore l'histoire mais j'avais envie que Sakura déteste). L'heure se termina finalement au grand soulagement de la japonaise mais le professeur la retint après le cours.

Mr Binns: Melle Kinomoto!

Sakura se retourna.

Mr Binns: j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants.

Sakura s'approcha du petit homme à lunettes.

Mr Binns: Je crois que vous vous êtes aperçu que vos retards répétitifs ne me plaisaient guère!

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolé...

Mr Binns: Je ne veux pas de vos excuses! je veux seulement que votre moyenne d'histoire remonte quelque peu... un 5 n'est pas suffisant dans la filière que vous avez choisi! c 'est pourquoi je vous conseillerais fortement d'accepter ma proposition si vous ne voulez pas me retrouver pour une nouvelle année.

Sakura le regarda, le regard quelque peu agressif.

Mr Binns: Ne me regardez pas comme cela Kinomoto!

Sakura soupira et essaya de le regarder le plus naturellement possible.

Mr Binns: bien! Vu vos notes de ce début d'année, je vous conseillerais fortement et il en est tout à fait d'accord, de rattraper votre retard et de vous améliorer avec l'aide de Mr Li.

Sakura ( écarquillant les yeux): Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère?!?

Mr Binns: Bien sûr ce n'est pas une obligation.... mais.... vous devriez réfléchir à la proposition...

Sakura ( énervé par la proposition): Vous avez déjà ma réponse.... Li est peut-être doué en histoire mais je ne tiens pas à subir le supplice des révolutions par un mec froid et antipathique.

Mr Binns: C'est dont tout ce que vous pensez de lui? eh bien (il sourit).... Mr Li a utilisé beaucoup plus de termes dégradant pour vous qualifier lorsque je lui ai annoncer l'objet de ma requête.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sons ne sortit de celle-ci... la jeune femme était outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Mr Binns: Mais je suis sûr qu'avec tout ça, vos progrès seront nettement plus élevé à la fin de ce trimestre.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa son sac, adressa un rapide au revoir à son professeur et emprunta le couloir qui menait sur la cour de l'université. Tomoyo l'attendait à la sortie du bâtiment et sourit en voyant son amie arriver d'un pas furax.

Tomoyo(souriant): Alors que voulais ton professeur préféré???

Sakura(énervée): Mr n'est pas satisfait de mes résultats!!!

Tomoyo: boh... ça ne change pas de d'habitude!

Sakura: Si justement!

Tomoyo regarda son amie avec des yeux questionneurs.

Sakura(soupirant): Le prof veut que je remonte le niveau....

Tomoyo: je ne vois pas le problème là dedans...

Sakura: avec l'aide de Li!!!!

Tomoyo éclata de rire mais cessa rapidement devant le regard meurtrier de sa meilleure amie.

Tomoyo: essaye de voir le côté positif des choses!

Sakura: tu parles..... Li est le mec le plus froid et le plus distant que je ne connaisse!

Tomoyo (souriant): c'est parce que tous les autres sont à te courir après.... Li est un type spécial... il est beau comme un dieu mais il ne semble pas vouloir en profiter....

Sakura: Et avec toutes ces filles qui lui courent après........

Tomoyo: elles vont t'en vouloir d'avoir des cours particulier avec le chinois le plus convoité de la ville...

Sakura: parce que tu crois que je vais accepter de remonter mon niveau d'histoire par un mec qui ne se passionne pour rien d'autre que cette matière...????

Tomoyo(souriant): je me disais aussi que ça aurait été étrange que ma petite Saki accepte une telle proposition!!!

Sakura soupira.

Tomoyo: bon! si on allait déjeuner??

Sakura(boudeuse): mouai... je n'ai plus très faim... je crois que je vais plutôt aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque... pour voir si mon niveau d'histoire est à ce point catastrophique.

Tomoyo rigola et laissa son amie se diriger vers le grand bâtiment blanc.

Sakura arriva dans la grande salle silencieuse.... où seuls quelques élèves studieux travaillaient encore. Elle posa ses affaires sur une petite table isolée, puis traversa les rayons cherchant celui de l'histoire ancienne. Elle se trouvait dans le bon rayon mais les rangées s'accumulaient à n'en plus finir et la jeune japonaise ne savait où donner de la tête. Elle jura pour elle même en chuchotant.

Sakura: Mais où est ce fichu livre.........??? c'est pas possible... il doit bien être quelque part?!?

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper ce qui lui semblait être le bon livre, quand une main la devança et s'empara du précieux ouvrage. Sakura retomba sur ses pieds et se retourna.

Syaoran: c'est ça que tu cherches peut-être?

Sakura le dévisagea un instant puis attrapa violemment le livre que le chinois lui tendait.

Sakura(froide): je l'avais repérer mais merci quand même pour avoir fait preuve d'un bon semblant de générosité en me le descendant à mon niveau.

Il ne répondit pas... , il restait là, sérieux, impassible mais mystérieusement attirant à regarder la jeune fille, visiblement furieuse mais troublée par le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme.

Syaoran: Depuis quand te décide tu à remonter ton niveau d'histoire? je croyais que ta discipline favorite était le bavardage ou devrais-je dire faire circuler les derniers potins...

Sakura ouvrit la bouche outrée.

Syaoran: Mr Binns m'a convaincu et je ne sais par quel miracle de t'aider dans ce cheminement impossible de remonter tes notes.

Sakura( énervée): à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il n'a pas été sans mal d'accepter..... quelques qualificatifs dégradant à mon sujet.......

Syaoran(souriant mesquinement): je dois bien avouer que cette proposition ne m'enchantait guère.......

Sakura: si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter et c'est la raison même de ma présence dans cette bibliothèque.

Syaoran: Je me disais aussi qu'il était étrange de te voir ici..... je viens ici chaque midi et j'ai au moins la possibilité d'y rester tranquille sans toutes ses japonaises sur le dos qui te ressemblent étrangement avec leurs ragots et qui n'ont pas vraiment l'intelligence de fréquenter ce bâtiment.

Sakura: Je ne comprend pas ton attitude......!!!

Syaoran: pourquoi? à ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu n'es pas mieux placé pour montrer ton air joviale et très ouvert aux hommes.......

Sakura s'arrêta de penser et fixa le chinois qui la défiait quelques peu des yeux.

"Bon sang mais ces yeux.......... si difficiles à cerner et pourtant si.........."

Elle se secoua la tête pour se ramener sur terre mais son regard ne se reporta que sur du vide. Le jeune homme avait disparu des rayons, la laissant seule avec son livre.

Sakura marchait tranquillement sur la route de son appartement, se laissant caresser par la brise, se laissant emportée par l'odeur si particulière de l'automne. Une fois chez elle, elle déposa ses affaires et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Kéro laissa de côté son jeu vidéo pour retrouver sa maîtresse.

Kéro: Bonne journée pitchoune?

Sakura: ça aurait pu être mieux........

Kéro: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura?

Sakura(soupirant): Mes notes d'histoire chutent..... je suis bien partie pour raté mon année si mon niveau ne s'améliore pas.

Kéro: Peut-être est-ce dû à ton manque de sommeil. J'ai remarqué que tu étais particulièrement fatiguée ces temps-ci.

Sakura le regarda surprise et haussa les épaules.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu crois Kéro?! tout le monde est fatiguée un jour ou l'autre.

La petite boule de poil jaune ne rétorqua pas se contentant d'attraper un morceau de gâteau dans le réfrigérateur.

Il était minuit et Kéro dormait pelotonné dans son tiroir tandis que Sakura observait le ciel couvert et chargé d'électricité. Elle soupira en apercevant un éclair et referma sa fenêtre pour se mettre au lit.

La japonaise vivait seule dans son appartement avec pour seule compagnie son petit Kéro. Toya s'était marié et était parti habiter la ville de Tokyo. Fujitaka Kinomoto quant à lui, était décédé quelques années plus tôt d'une grave maladie. Toya voulait s'occuper de sa sœur mais celle-ci avait déclarer qu'elle saurait vivre d'elle même. Pourtant, Sakura avec son caractère si fort et sûr de lui était chaque nuit oppressée par de violents cauchemars. Son père lui revenait et la serrait dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour que la vie de sa petite fille soit parfaite. Il lui disait de ne jamais baisser les bras, de réussir ses études, et, quand Sakura s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Mr Kinomoto titubait et s'effondrait mort, inanimé. Comme chaque nuit, Sakura se réveilla le visage en sueur. Elle se leva et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se dévisager dans le miroir. Ce cauchemar la hantait. Son père voulait qu'elle réussisse et elle ne trouvait que le moyen de tout gâcher en négligeant sa matière principale.

Il était 6h, beaucoup trop tôt pour se rendre à l'université mais la japonaise ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle regarda le soleil se lever légèrement au loin et attrapa le livre d'histoire qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elle feuilleta les pages rapidement, les sourcils froncés et jeta rageusement l'ouvrage, se prenant la tête en entre les mains lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne retenait rien et que son niveau était plus que passable. Kéro se réveilla alerté par le bruit et se dirigea vers Sakura.

Kéro ( mal réveillé): C'est encore ce cauchemar.....?

Sakura( sanglotant): j'en peux plus....... il me hante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et mes études sont fichues!!!!! qu'est-ce que je vais faire.........

Il était 8h et la japonaise se dirigeait vers l'université, le pas traînant. Elle avait prit une décision. Tomoyo l'attendait devant la grille et sourit en voyant arriver sa meilleure amie.

Tomoyo: Comment va ma Sakura aujourd'hui?

Sakura: mal!

Tomoyo: hum.... et qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que le plus beau sourire de la terre s'éteigne?

Sakura: je vais accepter la proposition de Binns.

Tomoyo ( souriant): c'est pour l'histoire ou pour Li?

Sakura: ce que tu peux être bête Tomoyo!

Cette dernière éclata de rire et entraîna son amie en cours.

Il était midi et Sakura se sépara de son amie d'enfance pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle entra une fois de plus dans le bâtiment silencieux. La bibliothécaire lui adressa un petit sourire que la jeune fille lui rendit puis elle s'avança à travers les tables. Elle remarqua au fond de la salle, une silhouette bien connue, qu'elle cherchait à voir. Elle s'approcha d'elle silencieusement et s'arrêta un mètre derrière afin d'apercevoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Syaoran: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sakura sursauta en voyant le jeune homme se retourner vivement et la fixer. Elle hésita à s'adresser à lui, voyant le regard que le chinois lui adressait.

Sakura: tu.... m'avais vu arriver?

Syaoran ( ironique): Je te signale que ton parfum ne passe pas inaperçu, je me demande bien combien de temps tu passes le matin à t'injecter de cette horreur.

Sakura s'arrêta, bloquée et vexée par les paroles du jeune homme. Elle allait repartir mais Syaoran, voyant que ces paroles l'avaient touchés la rattrapa par le bras.

Syaoran( plus doux mais toujours froid): tu voulais me demander quelque chose non?

Sakura (froide): J'en avais en effet l'intention... mais je crois que je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se détacha violemment de la main du jeune homme qui la tenait par le poignet et s'éloigna. Le chinois la regarda s'éloigner et fronça les sourcils avant de quitter sa place. Il parcourut quelques mètres dans la bibliothèque avant de tomber sur la japonaise, assise à une table, semblant pommée dans un livre traitant des révolutions connus par le Japon. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'entendit murmurer les questions du livre.

Sakura(murmurant): En quel année, la révolution du Japon a t'elle eu lieu?

Syaoran: 1893. (j'en sais rien j'invente tout dans ce fic moi. lol. honte à moi!!!)

Sakura redressa vivement la tête et soupira en voyant le jeune homme.

Syaoran: tu comptes rattraper ton retard dans les livres?

Sakura ne répondit pas et abaissa à nouveau la tête vers son ouvrage mais le chinois lui ôta de dessous les yeux.

Syaoran (sérieux): Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander tout à l'heure?

Sakura (furieuse): J'avais finalement décidé d'accepter la proposition de Mr Binns mais je me suis soudain rendue compte que même en faisant des efforts surhumain, il m'était impossible de passer plus de deux minutes dans la même pièce qu'un mec froid, solitaire et horriblement........

Syaoran: horriblement?

Sakura: Horriblement...........VEXANT!!!!!!!!

Syaoran( un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres): alors c'est ça.... tu n'aimes pas les critiques...... pourtant il y en aurait beaucoup plus que ça à faire...

Sakura ( froide): c'est bien la première...... la première fois que...

Syaoran (sérieux): la première fois qu'un homme te fais une remarque de ce genre...... c'est ça?

Sakura s'arrêta dégoûtée par les propos du chinois. Elle baissa le regard mais le jeune homme poursuivit.

Syaoran: tu les repousses tous mais le fait de savoir qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir dans leur lit te rassure!

Sakura releva la tête, fixant le chinois de ses yeux verts.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Li.......?

Syaoran: Je ne cherche rien, je constate juste.

Sakura: Maintenant que tu as constaté tu pourrais peut-être me laisser travailler.

Syaoran: je suis d'accord.

Sakura (surprise): D' accord pour quoi?

Syaoran: ce soir chez moi à 21h...

Sakura : Mais de quoi tu parles?

Syaoran( mesquin): va pas t'imaginer des choses.. je parle de l'histoire!

Sakura: Écoute moi bien Li! je n'ai aucune envie de passer mes soirées à me battre avec toi!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: Nous allons réviser, alors essaie d'être intelligente pour contrôler tes envies meurtrières à mon égards.

La japonaise ne su quoi répondre et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Il était 21h, Sakura attrapa son sac, enfila une veste pardessus sa petite robe bleu et se dirigea à l'adresse indiquée sur le papier que Syaoran avait gribouillé. Elle s'arrêta au numéro 10 et regarda la maison d'un air surpris mais malicieux. Celle-ci était grande, somptueuse, entourée d'une large clôture noire. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et le grand portail noir s'ouvrit. Elle sourit et parcourut l'allée avant de s'arrêter, son sourire disparaissant de son visage. Syaoran l'attendait, appuyé contre la porte, son regard toujours aussi pénétrant et indescriptible. Elle s'avança et tenta une approche polie.

Sakura: bonsoir.....

Il ne répondit pas et l'invita à entrer. La jeune fille lui jeta un léger coup d'œil et pénétra dans la maison. Son regard s'illumina encore davantage lorsqu'elle vit les objets de valeurs qui ornaient la vaste demeure. Elle restait là, dans l'entrée à contempler la pièce comme si elle venait de découvrir un trésor. Le chinois s'approcha d'elle et sourit ironiquement.

Syaoran: impressionnée.....?

Sakura se retourna vers lui, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres et un petit regard malicieux.

Sakura: j'ai vu bien mieux que ça....

Le chinois ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il apporta une dizaine de livres d'histoires tandis que la japonaise regardait la pile de bouquins, dépitée...

Syaoran: tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais accepter de te donner des cours amusants.....

Sakura ( froide): Bien sûr que non!

Ils commencèrent alors leurs révisions, Syaoran était extrêment sérieux et semblait prendre son rôle de professeur très à cœur. Sakura écoutait mais bien souvent son regard se perdait dans celui du jeune homme. Elle voulait savoir.. savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette carapace seulement protégée de ce regard. Le chinois ne faisait nulle attention aux regards de la jeune fille et la ramenait toujours à la réalité avec ses discours sur les homme politiques japonais.

Trois heures passèrent sans aucune interruption dans leurs révisions; Sakura commençait à décrocher et ses yeux se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Pour la première fois de la soirée, le chinois s'arrêta et la dévisagea un instant.

Syaoran: je vais chercher quelque chose à manger.

Sakura sursauta légèrement, comme sortie d'un léger sommeil et acquiesça, honteuse de s'être laissée assoupir.

Lorsque le jeune chinois revint avec un plateau bien garni, il découvrit une Sakura endormie sur les livres. Elle tombait de sommeil, il aurait dû le voir plus tôt. Il déposa le plateau, contourna la table et prit la japonaise dans ses bras. Il la regarda un instant et soupira avant de monter les escaliers. Il l'allongea dans une chambre et prit soin de déposer une couverture sur elle. Une fraction de seconde, il la contempla ( j'ai dit contempler et pas regarder mais j'ai aussi dit une fraction de seconde ;;) et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Le chinois dormait lui aussi mais des bruits perturbaient son sommeil........ des pleurs, des cris... il se réveilla et s'aperçut que ces cris venaient de la chambre voisine. Il se redressa et se précipita dans celle-ci. Il s'arrêta, surpris, devant l'état de Sakura. Elle hurlait, elle pleurait, elle transpirait. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta une approche tranquille malgré les mouvements agités de la japonaise. Elle parlait, de son père.......... elle disait qu'elle l'aimait..... puis elle pleurait. Syaoran lui caressa délicatement les cheveux et le haut du front. Elle se calma alors et ouvrit les yeux. Il la dévisagea inquiet de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir mais elle le regarda juste et éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Ne sachant que faire il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura de se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille dormait à nouveau, son sommeil était redevenu paisible. Le chinois la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il lui caressait doucement la joue et la regardait inquiet et perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il la recoucha enfin et regagna sa chambre, ne trouvant pas le sommeil pour autant.

Sakura entrouvrit les yeux au petit matin, elle regarda la chambre dans laquelle elle était mais elle su tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans son appartement et elle conclut rapidement qu'elle n'avais pas quittée la demeure de Li. Elle se leva et regarda un instant par la fenêtre mélancolique. Son cauchemar était toujours là et se répétait inlassablement. Elle soupira et tourna les talons pour attraper son peu d'affaires et sortir de cette chambre qui était un peu trop luxueuse à son goût. Silencieusement elle parcourut le couloir qui menait aux escaliers mais une porte entrouverte attira son attention. Sachant le risque de se faire surprendre par le propriétaire avec qui elle n'avait déjà pas de bons rapports, elle tenta une approche de la pièce. Elle jeta rapidement un oeil dedans et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire au plus au point. Elle s'approcha encore et s'assit sur le lit, près de la personne qui y dormait encore. Elle l'observa, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Syaoran dormait paisiblement, le drap s'arrêtant au dessus des hanches, laissant ainsi découvrir son physique d'athlète. La japonaise avoua que le chinois pouvait être très craquant dans son sommeil mais le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage à ce moment ci, disparu. Un flash venait de la parcourir...... Syaoran avait entendu son cauchemar... elle s'était réveillée, il l'avait réconfortée sans poser de questions, sans se moquer des larmes qu'elles pouvait bien verser. Elle posa son regard sur le chinois et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer le seul mot qu'elle jugeait vraisemblable de lui dire.

Sakura: Merci.......

Elle s'éloigna alors mais lorsqu'elle allait passer la porte une voix la stoppa.

Syaoran: de rien........

Sakura ne se retourna pas mais eut un léger sourire que le chinois ne put distinguer. Après quelques secondes elle quitta la chambre du jeune homme et la maison par la même occasion.

La journée du samedi s'annonçait plutôt ensoleillée et Sakura décida de passer voir Kéro avant de se rendre avec Tomoyo pour une sortie entre amies.

La petite peluche jaune dormait encore quand la japonaise entra dans son appartement, il s'était endormi devant la télé, sans doute par inquiétude pour sa maîtresse. Sakura le prit dans ses bras et la petite boule de poil émit un grognement de mécontentement.

Sakura(murmurant): je suis rentrée mon Kéro d'amour....

Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement mais parvint tout de même à ouvrir un oeil afin de scruter ce qui le dérangeait si tôt.

Kéro: Sakura???!!!!!

Elle lui sourit.

Kéro: Mais où es-ce que tu étais????? je me suis fais un sang d'encre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: On a révisé tard avec Li et..... je me suis endormie sur mes cahiers!!!

Elle disait cela en rigolant.

Sakura: Et le pauvre Li n'a sûrement pas eu l'envie de me déranger dans mon sommeil!!!!

Kéro: je préfère que ce soit ça.... j'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé un malheur.

Sakura le serra tendrement contre elle.

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas mon Kéro...

Ils se sourirent et Sakura fila se doucher avant d'enfiler une petite jupe beige accompagné d'un haut noir laissant découvrir ses épaules. La japonaise attrapa son sac embrassa Kéro et courut jusque chez Tomoyo qui l'attendait déjà devant le portail.

Tomoyo: C'est un record!!!!!!! seulement dix minutes de retard très chère!!! ()

Sakura (essoufflée): Désolé..... je n'ai pas dormi chez moi....

Tomoyo écarquilla les yeux et fixa son amie.

Sakura (gênée): je me suis endormie chez Li....

Tomoyo: Chez Syaoran!!!!!!!!! le plus beau mec de la ville????!!!! tu as dormi avec lui???? vous avez???????!!!!!

Sakura: NON!!!!!!!!!! je me suis endormie alors qu'on révisait Tomoyo.... ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs... je le déteste et il me déteste.... alors ce soi disant bonheur que l'on peut avoir de partager son lit avec Li, je le laisse volontiers à une autre candidate!!

Tomoyo esquissa un sourire, signifiant qu'elle retrouvait bien sa Sakura.

Tomoyo: tu as quand même dormi dans la même maison que lui....!!!!!!!!

Sakura soupira, désespéré par le comportement enfantin de sa meilleure amie.

Après avoir calmé Tomoyo, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent pour la journée à Tokyo. Elles firent les boutiques, déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant charmant et se baladèrent près de la tour tout en se racontant leurs dernières préoccupations. Enfin la journée prit fin lorsque les deux jeunes japonaises se quittèrent près du parc de l'empereur pingouin. Il était 19h quand Sakura se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisée.... ses yeux se portèrent vers la fenêtre; elle observa lentement la nuit tomber et soupira.

Il était à présent 23h. Syaoran Li s'entraînait à l'épée dans sa chambre, il maniait sa lame avec finesse et légèreté. Dans ces moments de silence il se sentait vivre. Il n'avait plus le soir toutes les japonaises à le courtiser comme elles le faisaient la journée et quelque part il se sentait regretter son pays et les chinoises beaucoup plus discrètes pour l'aborder. Il laissa soudainement tomber son épée au sol et se laissa tomber sur son lit quand un bruit étranger le fit se lever de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils, attrapa son épée au passage et sortit prudemment dans le couloir. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau quand une silhouette fila face à lui. Il eu un petit sourire et ajouta une phrase avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'individu.

Syaoran(souriant): le poisson vient de mordre à l'hameçon....

Il se dépêcha de courir sur les traces de cette étranger et lui barra la route. Étrangement il s'était avéré plus rapide que lui. Il fixa la personne, une femme vu les formes à travers les vêtements et sourit. Cette dernière le dévisagea et le peu de son visage qui n'était pas couvert par la cagoule noir montra de l'inquiétude. Syaoran fixa ce regard inquiet et son sourire s'effaça. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille ne montrant aucun signe d'agressivité.

Syaoran: je savais que cette maison possédait de beaux objets mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils attireraient la cambrioleuse la plus recherchée de la ville...... et jolie qui plus est....

Il lui souriait moqueur tandis qu'elle le dévisageait froidement, prête à prendre la fuite par la fenêtre.

Le jeune chinois s'approcha encore de la cambrioleuse qui la fixait de ses yeux. Elle suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Syaoran: les rumeurs qui circulent disent que tu travailles généralement dans le silence..... mais sache qu'ici le silence est mon ami et qu'il ne me trahi jamais.....

Il était à quelques mètres seulement de la jeune fille, il l'impressionnait il le savait mais le regard que lui lança l'étrangère le fit douter, son regard était moqueur et laissait deviner un sourire sous la cagoule. La jeune fille le regarda une dernière fois et se laissa tomber en arrière par la fenêtre. Syaoran se précipita vers celle-ci mais elle était partie et sa silhouette s'éloignait déjà au loin.

Sakura se réveilla tôt ce matin là, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, son sommeil toujours perturbé par ses cauchemars. Elle enfila une robe rouge couleur sang, s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval, se maquilla légèrement et se rendit à l'université, pour une fois, à l'heure. Tomoyo l'attendait comme toujours et les deux amies se rendirent en cours sous les yeux intéressés et plus que douteux que les garçons portaient sur elles. Comme tous les lundi, Sakura débuta avec un cours d'histoire, toujours dirigé par Mr Binns. La japonaise entra dans la salle et s'installa à sa place, arrêtant son regard sur Syaoran Li qui semblait plongé dans ses notes. Tomoyo la dévisagea et afficha un sourire que son amie ne remarqua pas.

Midi. Les cours de la matinée avait semblé longs pour tous les étudiants de l'université et notamment pour Sakura qui préféra s'isoler après avoir déjeuner. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et s'installa dans le fond de la pièce devant un livre d'histoire. Elle essayait de se concentrer quand elle vit une silhouette familière dont elle s'approcha. Syaoran Li étudiait, silencieux, épié de loin par quelques japonaises indiscrètes.

Sakura: Toujours appréciée de notre gente féminine à ce que je vois.

Il leva la tête vers elle et eut un petit sourire ironique.

Syaoran: Parce que tu t'y met aussi peut être?

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

Sakura: Ecoute moi bien Li, j'ai tous les hommes que je veux et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'intéresser au chinois le plus courtiser du pays....

Il sourit en la voyant réagir ainsi.

Syaoran: je suppose que tu es là pour me parler de quelques chose en particulier... alors??

Sakura se raidit devant la question du jeune homme. Elle était venu le voir sans raison particulière et il lui demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Voyant le silence de la jeune fille, le chinois reprit la parole.

Syaoran: Ce n'était pas ton premier cauchemar n'est-ce pas?

Sakura le fixa dans les yeux. Il venait de trouver son point faible, il la rendait vulnérable et elle ne vit aucune autre issu que de lui mentir.

Sakura: Oublie ça... c'était la première fois que je faisais un cauchemars de la sorte, il a fallut que ça se passe chez toi, c'est tout.

Le chinois ne répliqua pas bien que les mensonges de la jeune fille ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup.

Un silence se fit durant lequel arrivèrent les japonaises qui depuis plus d'une demi heure fixait avidement Syaoran.

japonaise: bonjour Syaoran.

le chinois se contenta de sourire aux trois jeunes filles.

japonaise: On t'as déjà dit que tu étais très mignon??

Syaoran allait répondre mais Sakura, prise dans son élan intervint à sa place.

Sakura(énervée par l'attitude enfantine des japonaises): Bien sûr qu'il le sait!!!! Avec toutes les filles comme vous il ne risque pas de l'oublier!!!

Japonaise: A quoi tu joues Kinomoto??? tu as tous les mecs que tu veux dans cette université!! ils bavent tous devant ton joli petit derrière et tu voudrais te faire le seul mec qui a un tant soi peu de bon sens en regardant autre chose que ton cul!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura allait répliquer mais Syaoran voyant la situation dégénéré intervint.

Syaoran: Hey!!!!!! on stoppe tout là!!

Sakura fronça les sourcils devant le regard meurtrier de Syaoran et quitta les lieux. Le chinois la regarda s'éloigner et se retourna vers les japonaises qui lui adressèrent leur plus beau sourire. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à ces sourires et quitta la bibliothèque. En sortant, il trouva Sakura assise dans un arbre, balançant ses jambes pour se calmer, il se plaça sous celui-ci de façon qu'elle l'aperçoive.

Sakura: C'est bon j'ai compris......je ne me mêlerais plus de tes affaires.. d'ailleurs tu n'entendras plus parler de moi....

Syaoran sourit et lui répondit.

Syaoran: je vais encore être un peu obliger d'entendre parler de toi.... je t'attend ce soir pour réviser..

La japonaise n'eut pas le temps de dire son mot qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Sakura se retrouvait une nouvelle fois face au portail noir où vivait Syaoran. Elle avait longtemps hésité à venir mais son envie de réussir en histoire pour son père avait prit le dessus. Elle sonna et Syaoran vint ouvrir quelques minutes après. Elle entra, s'installa à la table et attendit que le chinois revienne avec ses livres. Ils travaillèrent sérieusement et Sakura ne fit aucun écart en ce qui concerna le regard du chinois (elle doit se maîtriser la pauvre). Ce dernier conclut finalement qu'ils avaient assez travailler et ferma le livre qu'il avait devant lui.

Syaoran: Je pense que ça pourra aller pour le moment..... une chance que tu retiennes assez vite..

Sakura se leva et s'apprêta à repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Sakura: bon... je vais y aller... merci...

Elle allait ouvrir la porte mais le chinois la rattrapa par la main.

Syaoran: tu as un problème en ce qui me concerne?

Sakura(souriant mesquinement): j'ai toujours eu un problème te concernant.... tu le sais bien.... on ne s'entend pas et c'est comme ça.... et puis ces filles avaient raison cet après-midi...

Syaoran: à quel sujet?

Sakura: je t'ai connu moins bavard que ça Li!

Syaoran: je vois.... tu détournes le sujet...

Sakura: je ne détourne aucun sujet.... elles avaient simplement raison.... raison sur le fait que tous les garçons qui se disent prêt à faire mon bonheur le font pour mon physique.... tu te pose peut-être moins la question maintenant sur le fait que je repousse tous ces mecs.....

Syaoran: je me suis trompé je le reconnais..... je pensais que comme toutes les japonaises tu abusais de ton physique pour séduire les hommes.

Sakura: La nature m'a peut-être dotée d'un physique avantageux, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle ma aussi fourni une intelligence.....

Syaoran(sérieux): Je n'en doute pas....

Sakura: pourtant à mes yeux tu es pire que les autres.....

Il écarquilla les yeux surpris et ne fit rien quand la jeune fille quitta la demeure sans un bruit. Le chinois entendit juste la porte se refermer et le silence se fit à nouveau. Syaoran fixa pendant quelques secondes la porte puis détourna son regard de celle-ci, montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Dans l'obscurité il mania à nouveau son épée, avec cette fois-ci des mouvements beaucoup plus brusques comme si il voulait oublié quelque chose. Puis la sueur ruisselant sur son corps, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et fixa les alentours, il attendait mais pour le moment rien ne se passait. Convaincu que cette nuit aucun cambriolage n'aurait lieu, il quitta sa chambre.

Une nuit sombre, parfaite pour pouvoir opérer. Féline, elle s'avança à nouveau à travers les feuillages. Deux points brillaient dans l'obscurité, deux yeux, tels ceux d'un chat, scrutant la pénombre. La cambrioleuse avait repéré sa nouvelle proie quelques jours auparavant et elle s'apprêtait tout juste à l'attaquer. Une superbe villa blanche qui semblait riche en objets de valeurs. Elle crocheta comme à son habitude la fenêtre qui lui semblait la moins repérable et entra silencieusement, le regard en alerte. Le cœur battant, elle fit quelques pas quand elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce, des souffles, des odeurs.... elle paniqua et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin quand la lumière de la pièce s'alluma. Les yeux de la cambrioleuse s'allumèrent, la panique surgissait en elle, elle reculait toujours mais la vue de trois hommes armés la dissuadait de faire le moindre mouvement brusque. L'un d'eux s'adressa à elle.

Homme: Police! on vous tient enfin.... ôtez ce masque que vous portez!! tout de suite!

La femme n'était pas prête à se laisser faire et dans un dernier sursaut se retourna vers la fenêtre dos aux policiers.

Homme: Vous êtes perdue! ne cherchez pas à vous échapper ou nous tirons!

Les deux yeux de chat se baissèrent subitement et se fermèrent.

cambrioleuse: Entre vivre en prison et mourir... je préfère choisir la mort.....

Elle esquissa un dernier petit sourire en direction des policiers et sauta par la fenêtre en arrière. Elle atterrit plus bas, une large grimace se dessinant derrière son masque. Elle se toucha le ventre et sentit un liquide poisseux se répandre sur sa combinaison, Son regard se remplit alors de larmes quand elle comprit qu'elle était gravement blessée. Se crispant de douleur et sentant son sang s'écouler elle se releva en titubant, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Le plus rapidement qu'elle le put elle s'éloigna de la villa. Lorsqu'elle entendit les policiers appeler du renfort et les chiens, elle sentait que la fin était proche. Elle s'écroula à genoux, pleurant calmement. Puis dans un élan de lucidité elle se releva et parcourut encore une centaine de mètre, balisant malencontreusement son chemin de son sang. Arrivée où elle pensait être en sécurité elle grimpa du mieux qu'elle le put sur le premier balcon, heureusement peu haut. Mais sentant sa tête tourner, elle trébucha et passa par la fenêtre en s'écroulant contre celle-ci.

Syaoran lisait dans un fauteuil quand il entendit un bruit de verre cassé à l'étage. Il se précipita au niveau supérieur et entra avec fracas dans la pièce. Il vit tout de suite les bouts de verre mais surtout la jeune femme qui gisait dessus, il se précipita vers elle et la redressa légèrement. La cambrioleuse qu'il avait bien sûr reconnu, bougea, émettant un léger cri de douleur. Il vit alors le sang qui coulait abondamment de son ventre et prit la jeune femme contre lui.

Syaoran: ça va aller.... ne t'en fait pas...

La jeune femme le fixa de ses yeux verts remplis d'eau. Il détestait ça... il ne supportait pas de voir ces yeux là pleins de larmes.

Syaoran: enlève ton masque...

La cambrioleuse le regarda surprise de cette demande et voulut se débattre, signe qu'elle refusait.

Syaoran: ça ne sert à rien de t'agiter comme ça!!!! enlève ton masque Sakura!

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour la jeune fille. Il avait bien dit... Sakura... ainsi il l'avait reconnu, mais comment....?

Voyant que la jeune femme ne faisait plus aucun geste, le chinois lui ôta délicatement son masque. Le visage de Sakura se dévoila, défiguré par les larmes. Elle détourna le regard pour qu'il ne la dévisage pas, elle avait honte.. honte de sa position face à lui, il découvrait une cambrioleuse, mais elle avait aussi honte de son attitude envers lui quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant il la força à le regarder.

Syaoran: il faut que j'enlève ta combinaison pour te soigner... tu permets....?

Sakura acquiesça vivement déchirée par la douleur au ventre. Le chinois la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur son lit, il lui ôta la combinaison et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie de la jeune fille au niveau de son ventre. Finalement il réussit à lui ôter la balle, non sans mal, puis à lui bander la taille stoppant l'écoulement du sang et permettant à la jeune fille de souffler un peu. Elle le regarda quelques instants, il était si beau, si attentionné.... comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt.. elle fixait ses yeux noisettes et se sentit s'y perdre... qu'avait-elle dit? s'y perdre? alors le regard de Syaoran n'était peut-être plus aussi indescriptible qu'auparavant... Elle l'observa plus profondément. Le chinois la dévisageait avec tendresse, elle en était sûre. Doucement elle lui caressa la joue, comme pour le remercier de son aide...

Sakura: comment tu as su....?

Syaoran: Une seule personne possède des yeux aussi invraisemblable........ vous aviez les même, le rapprochement était facile à faire.

Sakura laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller, elle avait toujours mal.

Sakura: Je... suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure.... je.....tu n'es pas pire que les autres... bien au contraire et je...

Syaoran la stoppa en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se tût et le dévisagea. Elle le vit se rapprocher lentement de ses lèvres et ne repoussa pas ce geste. Le contact de leurs lèvres aurait put être délicieux si la sonnette de la maison n'avait pas retentit. Syaoran se releva en fronçant les sourcils, ordonnant à Sakura de ne pas bouger. Il se dirigea au rez de chaussée où l'on tambourinait à la porte. Sakura se moquant des recommandations de Syaoran, se glissa dans le couloir. Le chinois ouvrit finalement la porte pour laisser apparaître quatre policiers tenant leurs chiens en laisse.

Policier: désolé de vous dérangez mais nous sommes sur les traces d'une cambrioleuse en cavale, elle a été blessé par l'un de nos officiers et ses traces nous ont menés tout droit chez vous!

Syaoran: je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.... il n'y a aucune cambrioleuse en cavale chez moi messieurs.

policier: Ne nous faite pas perdre patience!!! nous savons que cette jeune femme se cache dans cette villa.

Syaoran soupira et sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il montra aux policiers.

Syaoran: peut-être êtes vous convaincus à présent!

Policier: vous appartenez à la police chinoise???

Syaoran: oui!

Policier: Ce n'est pas vous qui....

Syaoran: c'est bien moi qui a été envoyé pour résoudre cette affaire de cambriolage..!

Policier: donc je suppose que....

Syaoran: que cette jeune femme n'est effectivement pas chez moi!

Le policier dévisagea ses collègues et leur fit signe de rebrousser chemin.

Policier: désolé pour le dérangement.... nous allons chercher ailleurs, si vous avez des traces de cette voleuse prévenez nous immédiatement. au revoir Mr Li.

La porte se referma derrière le policier et Syaoran souffla. Il se retourna vers l'étage et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la fugitive. Il ne la vit pas sur le lit et paniqua légèrement, il l'aperçut finalement essayant de passer par dessus le balcon. D'un mouvement rapide, il la rattrapa et la ramena à l'intérieur, lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

Syaoran: tu es folle tu vas te faire repérer!! ils sont partout.

Il vit alors qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle le repoussait.

Syaoran: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura(pleurant): Tu n'es qu'un salaud Syaoran!!!! pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas livré à ces ordures tout de suite!!!???

Syaoran: Mais de quoi tu parles??

Sakura: j'ai tout entendu....!! tu es flic... et qui plus est un flic lancé à mes trousses!!!!!!!!

Elle se débattit violemment et voulut s'enfuir mais le chinois lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur.

Sakura: lâche moi Syaoran....

Syaoran: si j'avais voulu te dénoncer je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps.... seulement....

Il se rapprocha d'elle et voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, il caressa de ses lèvres, celles de la japonaise.

Syaoran: seulement, mon cœur m'a toujours interdit de t'envoyer en prison. Savoir que tu es libre, voir tes yeux briller d'un tel éclat..... je n'aurais jamais put consentir à voir s'éteindre la douce étincelle qui t'anime autant. Je n'ai pas envie de t'envoyer en prison Sakura... mais pour ça il faut que tu m'aides....

Sakura le fixa étonnée.

Syaoran: Arrête tous ces cambriolages, arrête de piller toutes ces villa japonaises.....

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre et Sakura baissa le regard.

Syaoran: Ne m'oblige pas à t'arrêter, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.... arrête tout ça...

Sakura: je.... je ne veux pas aller en prison.... mais... cambrioler... je....

Syaoran(suppliant du regard): Promet le moi....!! promet moi d'arrêter tous ces vols!!

Sakura le regarda et compris qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Elle céda finalement.

Sakura: je.... je te le promet Syaoran.

La jeune japonaise sanglota de plus belle et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La jeune femme le regarda et l'embrassa, mêlant ses larmes au baiser. Syaoran ne put s'empêcher d'intensifier ce baiser. Puis, le baiser se transforma en caresses langoureuses, pour finir en une longue nuit d'amour. Une nuit qui resterait inoubliable pour nos deux héros.

7h, Syaoran s'étira et remarqua la présence de la japonaise à ses côtés. Il sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il se leva finalement, prit une douche, se rhabilla et attrapa un morceau de papier. Il gribouilla quelques phrases, puis attrapa sa valise qu'il venait de préparer avant de quitter dans un silence complet la maison.

Sakura se réveilla à son tour, elle avait toujours mal au ventre. Elle se tourna pour voir Syaoran, mais il n'était plus là. Elle fut étonnée et décida de se lever, se tenant l'abdomen. Elle s'approcha de la salle de bains et vit qu'il n'y était pas. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter quand elle vit le morceau de papier sur une commode, elle le prit et le lut

_Sakura,_

_Si tu lis ce message, c'est que tu es réveillée, tes beaux yeux se sont ouvert sur une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle vie. Moi, je ne serais plus là. J'étais simplement de passage.... mes supérieurs me diraient que j'ai effectué mon boulot de policier, que j'ai enfin réussi à arrêté tous ces cambriolages mais mon cœur sait que ce n'était pas une simple affaire de cambriolage, j'ai juste aidé une magnifique jeune femme a trouvé un véritable sens à sa vie, et je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse, que tu ne récidiveras pas dans le cambriolage. En lisant ces lignes, tu dois me détester, j'ai passé la nuit avec toi et je m'en vais comme un voleur. Notre histoire n'aurait jamais eu de sens, tu le sais autant que moi. Tu es une ex cambrioleuse japonaise, je suis un policier chinois, nos actes comme nos provenances nous empêche d'être ensemble. Ne m'en veut pas.... oublie moi, recommence ta vie, tu as le bonheur à portée de main. Adieu, Syaoran._

Sakura sentit les larmes lui couler à nouveau sur les joues, elle plissa la lettre dans ses mains et hurla de douleur...

Sakura(pleurant): Pourquoi tu m'as laissé Syaoran......

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura se reposait chez elle, elle observait attentivement et obstinément par la fenêtre. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux affichait une douleur et une tristesse sans pareil.

Sakura: je n'ai pas fini Syaoran....... je tiendrais ma promesse mais tu me reverras... et ce jour là tu verras.....

fin de la première partie.

voili voilou!! mon dernier petit one shot est en ligne! du moins la première partie. Cette histoire je voudrais la dédier à ma suka ke j'adore!!!!!!!! c'était ton anniversaire(ya un moment je sais...) alors ce one shot en deux parties, c'est ton cadeau, il est pour toi. j'espère que ça te fera plaisir. En tout cas ma puce je t'adore, ton site est super, le meilleur à mon goût et puis en dehors de tout ce qui se ramène à Sakura t'es une personne géniale et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi si j'ai un problème. Moi c'est pareil, tu sais que je te laisserais pas tomber alors si t'as encore besoin de parler un jour ou que ça va pas, ben je serais là pour toi!!!. Et puis pour les autres personnes qui l'on lu aussi j'espère que ce one shot vous à plut et que la suite vous plaira aussi, parce que je l'ai peut-être écrit pour ma Suka mais il est aussi là pour vous!!;) et pour tout les choses qui resterait floues dans cette première partie, je pense que vous serez éclairés avec la deuxième.

voil

Gros bisous tt le monde!!!!!!!

Sakio


End file.
